camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DragoonFlareJR
Sorry about Flame he's passionate about CTF but anyway any questions about the claiming just click on this link for an example of how the claiming should look like, Also where it says Request Claiming type in your character's name and then hit Request Claiming and then fill in the info. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Tsumi_Tanake&t=20110402202618 Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 01:40, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Box thing I dunno actually. Sora/Roxas,[[User_talk:Moodle|'Kairi/Xion,']]Riku/Axel 12:17, May 7, 2011 (UTC) hey dragoon we need to talk about treatysSkyandbray 00:41, May 8, 2011 (UTC) what comment are you trying to put in Michael's page? [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 12:17, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ah..ok [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:41, May 8, 2011 (UTC) i cant get on chat so we need to find a way to comuniacateSkyandbray 01:28, May 9, 2011 (UTC) email since thats where ghost went the link to where we were didnt workSkyandbray 01:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC) for some reason hotmail wont work so any other way?Skyandbray 01:43, May 9, 2011 (UTC) powers Hey, I guess another admin noticed that the powers on your character page weren't cabin powers, so that's why they were deleted, just make sure to base your powers off the cabin page, I realise that the whole conversation about the ghost like power and stuff happened after you made that change to your character page, which is why this is just an "un" official warning and not an official one, as this happened before you were told.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 13:55, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hey Dragoon I was just thinking if can use Justin Camerons on a story called the Blue haired Girl in Chbrps. The story is just about Adeline's dark Past about how many people she killed. I'm using the Dark Circle concept but this time Caleb and the others haven't enter that club yet. Chbrps=Camp Half Blood Role Playing StoriesI will kill you! 03:33, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Idris has to try and test her peace spreading powers in a combat situation. trying to keep people calm and focused in dangerous situations. HollowAvarice 07:30, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Dragoon... The spell was supoosed to last for 12 days... until after the dance. Are you mad at ME or something? About posessing... Could you actually match the description in the vision to the dance? It'd be helpful if you also asked other Koios kids to. bronze seth image I just realised the image you are using for Seth Trenton, is the same image that Evan is using for one of her characters, only she uploaded her image on 4/24 and you uploaded yours on 5/16, which means she had it first so you need to change yours. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 22:17, June 7, 2011 (UTC) can you please go to CU chat? It gets lonely there since no one goes on it any more :( -AuRon 02:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC) nevermind -AuRon 02:07, June 10, 2011 (UTC) * Desdemona * Kaiden Fosters * Cara Prescott * Johnathan White * Mary Joyce Anne Chan * Sapphira Adams * Cara Prescott * Lacey Morson can u make a list of the cabins that were destroyed as well? thanks! hey dragoon wanna continue the rp on Adeline's page?If you're dead I'm going to kill you![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Just shut up will you?]] 13:52, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey dragoon I'm really sorry..Remember I asked you if I can use Justin in my story? The Blue Haired Girl? I kinda used him in one more without your permission. I'm really sorry:(((Yah you're right..maybe.. 12:16, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I have been. But I'm coming back. Today, actually. XP [[User:Shooting Starz|'''Starz]] (Here I Am!) 10:44, September 20, 2011 (UTC) You had no right to say what you did. "So remember never surrender 'Cause the unrelenting constancy of love and hope Will rescue and restore you from any scope"-Ghost the Narrator 18:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Your unbanned. i saw your badge of approval, and it says "you are now welcom in the kingdom of awesomeness" wasnt i kingdom of awesomeness and you were the kingdom of epicness?:{D its a mustache :{D Skyandbray 01:35, October 24, 2011 (UTC) sure I asked a few of the others and got no objections, so go ahead.BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 20:04, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll see to it ;) Also, were you on a CTF Team? If so, which? I need to be able to replace you with someone. Thanks, Flamefang 00:41, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Doesn't Expecting the Unexpected Make the Unexpected the Expected? 02:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh...Okay. Doesn't Expecting the Unexpected Make the Unexpected the Expected? 02:22, November 12, 2011 (UTC)